


The Trio

by monkeydra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some interconnected short fics about the trio's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> The prompt was pretty open, so I tried to show equality through fluffy dynamics.

Tristan finished cooking, scooping the eggs and bacon onto the plates on the table. As if the smell called them, Serenity and Duke stumbled out of the bedroom, their bedheads as entertaining as they always were. Serenity put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up on her toes to kiss him before grabbing her plate and sitting at the counter. Duke leaned heavily against him, face pressed to the nape of Tristan's neck and arms wrapping around his waist.

“Carry me to the counter,” he mumbled against his skin, and Tristan could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking that Serenity was laughing at them.

“It's two steps away,” he said, trying to sound annoyed, but it was impossible to be irritated with Duke warm and pressed against him and Serenity smiling at them. Duke made a low, whining noise before peeling himself away and grabbing his plate, sitting next to Serenity. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, but at the last minute she turned so he kissed her lips instead, his smile widening when it happened.

Tristan set his plate down next to them and gave them both a hug, not even bothering to hide his smile when they both leaned into him, before he sat next to them to eat his own breakfast.

~

Duke had been working nonstop since he walked in the door, first typing away on his phone and then on his computer as he communicated with Kaiba about the mechanics of his newest game. While the business team up between Kaiba and Duke had been great for them both financially, they also found that Duke could be just as much of a workaholic as Kaiba. Serenity nodded at Tristan before they walked over to him. Duke remained oblivious as focused as he was on his work, jumping when Serenity dug his fingers into his side and Tristan started tickling his neck.

“Seriously guys?!” he exclaimed, trying not to laugh but failing as he curled away from their hands. They were relentless, though, tickling him until he fell back against Tristan in a laughing heap, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Tristan immediately wrapped his arms around him, Serenity flopping down on top of them both and pinning Duke completely.

“You need to take a break,” she added, sounding entirely unapologetic. Duke tried to glare at them, but giggled instead when Serenity directed a well aimed poke at his side.

“You two could have just said something.”

“But you never listen,” Tristan replied, his arms loosening into something a little more comfortable and letting them both spill to the side. Duke didn't even bother to argue. For all his faults, he liked to think he was at least self aware.

“Fine,” he said, settling back against Tristan and wrapping Serenity in a hug. “But I'm not moving from here unless one of you carries me.”

“What is it with you and not wanting to walk short distances?” Tristan muttered into his hair, but Duke could feel both of them smiling against him.

~

“I'm starting to think you're just being competitive,” Tristan remarked idly as Duke adjusted Tristan's collar, opening it more so it exposed his collarbones.

“How so?” Duke replied, not really listening as he smoothed out his jacket.

“I think you're trying to prove you have hotter dates than Kaiba.”

“He only has one, and I know I have the hotter dates,” he muttered, and Tristan rolled his eyes.

“I don't mind,” Serenity added, hands smoothing over her dress as the skirt flowed around her legs when she walked.

“That's a great color on you, Serenity,” Tristan said, ignoring Duke tugging at his clothes.

“Thank you,” she said, walking over to lean against Tristan. Duke looked up at them briefly before he seemed to do a sort of double take, his hands falling away from Tristan's clothes as he stopped to just look at them.

“You both look great,” he said quietly, almost sounding awed.

“Then why do you keep tugging at my suit?”

“The fit isn't good enough. It's not doing you justice,” he replied petulantly. The answer surprised him, and a flush rose on his face.

“He looks so adorable when he's blushing, doesn't he?” she said, smiling fondly, and Duke nodded in agreement.

“I'll get the tailor to fix it,” he murmured and saw Tristan mouth 'competitive' at Serenity. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but she looked so blatantly amused there was no point. “And I totally have the best looking dates.”

~

“My feet are sore,” Serenity sighed out as she collapsed onto the bed, arms spread out. Tristan was sleepy and soft as he collapsed next to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and murmuring unintelligibly. She looked over at Duke's quiet little laugh and watched him bend down to pull off her shoes, doing the same for Tristan.

“Get up you lug,” Duke said amusedly, “Serenity's the one who did most of the dancing.” She could feel Tristan pouting against her neck, but he sat up anyway, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side. Serenity lifted her hair so Tristan could get at the zipper of her dress, slipping the straps off her shoulders after and catching the shirt Duke tossed at her. She stood only long enough to let the dress fall to the floor before she pulled the shirt on. Next to her Tristan caught his own pajamas, taking longer since he had all the buttons on his shirt to contend with before he was pulling on his pants for sleep. Duke made his way back to them from the dresser, flopping down onto the bed next to them in only his briefs, as usual.

“While I did enjoy myself,” Tristan started sleepily, yawning before he continued, “I'm glad we don't have to do that again for a while.” Duke nodded sleepily from the bed.

“Thank you for taking us, Duke,” Serenity mumbled from the other side of Tristan, sounding like she could drop off at any minute.

“Any time.”


End file.
